The Shadow's Talking
by blackhrt12
Summary: Don't tell me what to do, little witch Sirius growls.... A late night visit to the kitchen. Completed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter

The dark room was stuffy and the air was covered with dust particles. Hermione rolled over onto her right side for fifth time tonight. She couldn't sleep. She watched the dust, filtering through the moonlight, settled onto a forgotten desk in the corner of the room. Her roommate, Ginny, snored lightly in her bed adjacent to her own bed. Sighing, Hermione flipped down the black down comforter and crawled out of bed. Silently pulling an oversize tee shirt over her head; Hermione padded across the room to the door. Grasping the doorknob, she quietly entered the dark hallway. The cool air kissed her naked thighs. 'I'll just go into the kitchen, grab some juice, and go back to sleep' she thought, creeping down to the last landing. Grimmauld Place was calm and quiet. Hermione passed the huge grandfather clock. It read 2:43am.

Softly entering the dark kitchen, she made a bee line to the where the glass where kept. The moonlight sparkled through the window cracks. Quietly, she removed a glass from the shelf. The floor broads suddenly creaked at the far end of the kitchen. Startled, the glass fell from her fingers. The impact with the floor shattered the glass into tiny shards. Glancing back the kitchen, she saw nothing.

"Damn" Hermione cursed out loud. 'I left my wand upstairs so I have to clean up the mess by hand' Sighing, she groped through the dark and found a tin dust pan. Quickly sweeping the shards of glass onto the pan, Hermione disposed of the glass.

"Sorry to scare you, 'Mione" a gruff voice rang through the dark. For the second time tonight, she had been startled. Squinting through the shadowy room, a figure was perch at the very end of kitchen table.

"Sirius, how long have you been sitting here?" Hermione asked, as Sirius lit the tip of his wand. The dull light dimly illuminated his features.

"Awhile" was his response. Hermione watched him grab a bottle of dark liquid and take a long drink. Weeks ago, she overheard Harry talking to Mr.Weasley about the amount of alcohol Sirius was consuming. Hermione studied the dark-haired man. He was drunk. "You broke glass" the words were slurred and full of anger.

Glancing at the waste bin that housed the broken glass, Hermione's face flushed. "Sirius, I'm sorry. Something startled me. I accidentally dropped it."

Sirius rose from the table and stumbled towards her. Hermione glanced at the doorway. Escape. Her mind was screaming at her. Taking a deep breath, she said "Padfoot" she used his nickname "I think you need to get some rest"

She inched her way to the outer hallway. Sirius, who was beside now, reached out and gripped her arm, she gasped at the sudden contact. Aiming his wand at the door, he shut and locked it magically.

Hermione eyes widened. "Sirius please let me go" Pulling her arm free from his grasp, she backed away from him. "Let's just get you into bed"

"Bed. I want you…" He move quickly and pinned her against the close kitchen door. He dropped his wand to the floor. She struggled against him, flailing her legs, and pushing hard again his chest. Hermione opened her mouth to scream, Sirius forced his hand over her mouth. Hermione tasted copper. His lips found her ear.

"Quiet. Now. Be quiet"

Tears formed and then fell down her cheeks, seeping into his rough hands. Hermione whimpered. The smell of old whiskey floated into her nostrils.

"You are such a good little girl"

He raised his head and looked into her eyes. She blinked at him.

"How old are you now, 'Mione? 15? 16?" Blink. Blink. Blink.

He removed his hand from her mouth. A drop of blood formed on her lips. His pink tongue darted out of gently licked the blood off. Hermione shuddered.

"You promise not to scream, Hermione" She nodded. "We don't want to wake the house do we? Too many questions"

He pressed her harder into the door. His moved his hand into her hair and then down her neck. He paused at her breasts.

"Please stop, Sirius." The tears again began to flow.

"Don't tell me what to do, little witch" he growled.

TBC 

Please review. Please be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sirius, please don't do this. It's the booze talking." Hermione pleaded.

"Stop talking, Hermione" Sirius leaned forward and captured her earlobe between his teeth. She shook her head, trying to throw his teeth off her ear. Reaching up, he seized her moving head. "Relax, Hermione. You want this"

"No I don't. Stop" Hermione cried out. Sirius pushed his body forcibly against her. "Stop this. What would Harry say if he came down here and saw you like this? It would crush him, Sirius." Hermione fast-talked, trying to ignore the feeling of something hard pressed against her lower belly. "What about James and Lily? Would he like to see his best friend this way?"

He growled at her words, bringing back his head and plunged his teeth into her shoulder. Hermione wailed at the pain. Snaking his fingers towards her mouth, he pressed three fingers into her opening. Hermione struggled against him. She began to bite down the fingers. Sirius thrust his fingers further into her mouth. Hermione fought the urge to gag when she felt one of his fingers touch the back of her throat. His lips found her ear again. "Harry will never know about this. You will keep your mouth shut" He removed his fingers from her mouth. He brought his fingers down and pinched one nipple of Hermione's breasts. She whimpered loudly.

"You like pain, Hermione?" Sirius dark eyes glittered in the dark. She shook her head. "God, you have pretty tits" She cringed at his vulgar language. His hand left her breast and traveled down towards her legs. Her breath hitched in throat. Her mind was dizzy. 'This can't be happening' she said over and over in her head. He felt the front of her panties and then quickly ripping them from her body.

"Please stop this Sirius. I promise I won't tell anyone. Just let me.." He stabbed two fingers in her dry womanhood, cutting her sentence short. Pain shot through her body. She began to kick at him. He pushed her body harder into the door. The door creaked under the applied pressure.

"You are so tight." He moved his fingers in and out of her. Fresh tears poured down her cheeks. She felt sick.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the other side of the door. Sirius froze his ministrations, while Hermione prayed.

"Hello" She heard Remus's voice through the wooded chair.

"Be right with you, Moony" Sirius called to his friend. He grabbed Hermione face roughly and brought it close to his. "Not a word" He guided her from the door and tossed her into a kitchen chair. Seconds later, Remus poked his door into the dark kitchen.

"I didn't know if anyone would be up this early" he chuckled.

"I was just finishing my drink" Sirius smiled, raising his glass.

"Hello Hermione" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the young girl sitting at the table.

"Hello professor" Hermione spoke, taking a deep breath. She saw Sirius eying her lustfully.

"What are you doing up this late?' Remus inquired, helping himself to some tea.

"I ..I was thirsty" She said, quickly standing up.

'Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked, watching the young witch stand suddenly.

"I'm fine. Good night" Hermione walked towards the door. Once she cleared the doorway, she ran up the lengthy three floors to her bedroom. She glanced back the hallway to see if Sirius had followed her. Throwing herself into her room, she grabbed her wand and warded the door. Crawling under the covers, Hermione throw her pillow over her head and cried into the fabric.

Months later, Harry mourned the lost of his godfather while Hermione silently rejoiced.


End file.
